Transformers Blurr and Shockwave One-Shots
by Starart132
Summary: Welcome everyone. You are welcome to discovers the many adventures and misadventures of Shockwave and Blurr in those many one-shots and short stories featuring them. There will be humor, action, romance, friendship, drama, battles, many settings and weird stuff just for fun (Example The Art Of Golfing With Shockwave) while I'm surely going to do. Have fun!
1. One-Shots 1

**One-Shots #1**

 **Presentations**

Two mechs stood proudly as their raised their chestplate towards the few visitors who came.

The first mech was half the size of the other one. It had a small frame covered with pale blue paint job for his arms and legs and darker blue paintjob for its chestplate. It had pointy spikes on the back of its helm and its shoulder plates. It had a pair of blue optics. Its designation was Blurr.

The taller one had a larger frame with its body covered with gray and black paintjob on most of it with a few blue green paintjobs on its servos and shoulders plates. Its faceplate was black with a large red optic with two horns looking like reindeers. Its designation was Shockwave.

"I am disagreeing with you author!" Blurr protested as it took a step forward, "When you describe us, you will give a he! I'm a mech and you can consider us living beings from Cybertron."

"I agree with his logic author. Please correct our description," Shockwave nodded positively, "Also, for being clear, our appearance is the same as Transformers Animated, but the author isn't the best to describe us."

Fine.

The first mech was half the size of the other one. He had a small frame covered with pale blue paint job for his arms and legs and darker blue paintjob for his chestplate. He had pointy spikes on the back of his helm and his shoulder plates. He had a pair of blue optics. Its designation was Blurr.

The taller one had a larger frame with its body covered with gray and black paintjob on most of it with a few blue green paintjobs on his servos and shoulders plates. His faceplate was black with a large red optic with two horns looking like reindeers. His designation was Shockwave.

Better?

They positively nodded.

Let's move on then. Don't break the fourth wall right in the first One-Shot again.

They didn't reply.

"Hello everyone. I am Blurr, one of the two main characters of those collections of One-Shot." What did I say? But the author words were ignored, "You can consider me a more excited one with a lot of energy and doing many things at high speed."

Fine. Do whatever you want.

"What he means is that he is a trouble maker and will act more on the spot than with its helm," Shockwave precise, which cause the other one to hit his chest plate, "Compare to him, I am a calm and collect one who acts on logic. I think you've seen enough incarnation of me to know that."

"Yeah. Boring to the point of feeling like you are offline," Blurr teased.

"If you are wondering why we are giving the presentation, it's because the author is mostly known for more longer stories that he often never finished," Shockwave said with a powerful accusatory tone.

"So this has no plot-line, large scales story or anything like that. It will be divided into one-shots and short stories that will be conceived in one chapter," Blurr added.

Shockwave nodded, "Anything that comes from his imagination, or you suggestion, will be written. One-shot will have between one to five one-shots inside a chapter and will be known to contain around 1 000 words. While the short stories will vary," he checked his data pad, "I think this is all we have to say."

"Time to being the first one-shot!" Blurr said.

"I concur," Shockwave answered before firing a laser blast on the back of Blurr's helm, leaving him offline.

There was a long awkward silence.

"My logical conclusion is that it is boring. Any Cybertronian offline in one shot like that for a many one-shot as we want is going to be unsatisfied for the readers."

That's not the kind of one-shot we are going for. That's obvious. It's not one shot, but one-shot.

Shockwave tilted his helm before nodded, "My mistake. Anyway, being offline is always non-canon and each one-shots have no effect on the next one. Have fun," he looked at the offline body of Blurr, "Because I have to fix him up," he picked up Blurr before adding, "Move on. This one-short is over. Go to the next one already."

* * *

 **Street Race**

Blurr was standing on the white line in the middle of one of the largest street of Iacon city. He stretched his joints and prepared to race in the middle of the street.

By his side was a yellow Cybertronian with blue optics, frame built looking a little similar to Blurr, a pair of short yellow horns and a gray faceplate.

Blurr smirked, "You are going to regret challenging me to a race Bumblebee, because I'm going to win this!"

"I am going to show you who's the fastest Cybertronian Blurr," Bumblebee replied, smirking at the victory he was already seeing.

As the tradition in a street race, femme was going to give the signal. Both Bumblebee and Blurr laughed loudly when they saw Shockwave coming in with pink paint. Soon, the crowd watching them also laughed.

"Yeah. Yeah. Laugh all you want. There is no femme who's going to give the signal. It's considered downgrading for a femme to do this," he gazed at the readers, "Thank you SJW and being a bitch about this," he shook his helm, "Anyway. The race starts from here, go around the council building while avoiding the guards and come back here. First one back wins the race!" he grabbed the flag and raised it, "Let's get this over with. Ready!"

Bumblebee and Blurr prepared themselves.

"Set! Go!" Shockwave yelled.

The two cybertronians dashed at extreme speed. They were both side by side as they quickly reached the Council building. They noticed the guards who were having a normal conversation.

"Nice weather we have today," one of them said.

"I heard my horoscope. It said that nothing bad will happen to me," another one said.

It was then that Bumblebee and Blurr passed in front of them and created a large gust of wind that blew at their faces. The guards covered their faceplate while they were hit by debris, denting their frame. They never really saw who passed in front of them. The one who heard his horoscope was the only one who had no dent on his frame. He raised his servo while letting out a victory cry.

Bumblebee accelerated and slowly took the lead over Blurr. They were halfway to the finishing line when the yellow cybertronian said, "Looks like victory is going to be mine Blurr!"

Blurr grinned as he suddenly accelerated, "You can keep dreaming that Bumblebbe. Because I'll stop holding back now!"

The two were once again side by side, no one was sure who was the first in the race as they quickly crossed the distance to the finishing line. At the speed they were going, their optics had trouble to give them the detail of their surrounding, letting them believed they were going blind.

Then, Blurr and Bumblebee made a mistake as they judge the location of the competitions and collided. They both lost their balance and rolled on the ground as their frame slowly dented himself by the damage they were cumulating.

Shockwave sight as he heard them coming back. He turned around, "They are really fast. Anyway, it's time to-" he noticed them rolling at fast speed. Before he could do anything, Blurr collided against him and they were sent to the ground.

After rolling a few times, they stopped rolling and were saying gibberish as their voicebox wasn't fully functioning for a few seconds while Bumblebee continued until he hit someone in the crowd.

Shockwave was the first to recover. Being a warframe had its advantage. He put his servo on his helm and grumbled, "You two are!" he saw Blurr on stasis on his chestplate, he said nothing else as his sparkbeat increased in his spark chamber.

Someone in the crowd asked, "Who win?"

That was a question, no one had the answer. No one could see who was first.

In the end, Shockwave declared, "All of this for almost nothing," before patting the backplates of Blurr.

* * *

 **Closure:** This is the end of those one-shots. There will be more one-shots on the way.

Shockwave and Blurr added, "And here's the trailer of the first short story that will be on the way!"

"You better like it, even if they are weak," Shockwave warned them.

Blurr concluded, "Please leave a comments or suggestions for more one-shots, as long as it doesn't go beyond T rating."

* * *

 **Short Story Trailer: The Spark Of Hope**

Cybertron was once a planet full of life, but a long-lasting war brought destruction and caused the corruption of the All-Spark, source of all life. Since then, the Allspark gave birth to monsters whose sole purpose was to destroy all cybertronian life

Shockwave was a lonely warrior that fought against the mechanical monsters that infested Cybertron. He gave up hope of saving his home planet and only fought to be online as long as he could.

After many Stellar Cycle of solitude, he thought he was the last living cybertronian, but that was until he encountered Blurr. With him, Blurr brought hope, but will it be enough. Could he hoped of saving his planet and his kind with Blurr?


	2. One-Shots 2

**One-Shots #2**

 **Cooking with Shockwave**

Two cybertronian stood in front of a large kitchen counter with many ingredients for making an organic meal.

"Hello every organic and welcome to cooking with Shockwave. I am your host Shockwave, obviously and this is my assistant Blurr," Shockwave said without any kind of motivation in front of the camera.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Blurr bowed. He turned towards the large cybertronian and asked, "What shall we make today?"

Shockwave started, "According to the author-" Don't break it already. "… According to the notes," he made the correction, "We will make some steaks," he grabbed them and put it on the grill, after trying to grab the small steaks with his oversize digits, "We put them on the grill, add this stuff that I don't care because there is no logical reason to know about this and we cook them until they are ready."

"How do we know they are ready?" Blurr asked.

"We will smell it when they are ready," Shockwave replied.

 _A few hours later_

Every cybertronian were outside as they watched the building where they made the cooking show burning up, while the rescue bots fought the fire.

"And this is what happens when you let cybertronian handle organic food. We do not know when it's ready. That should have been logical," Shockwave said, not hiding really well how it turned out.

"Stay tune for next week in Cooking With Shockwave," Blurr waved everyone good-bye as the camera stopped recording.

Shockwave added, "It won't happen again. We went way overboard with the budget."

Blurr asked, "By burning the establishment?"

"Exactly."

* * *

 **In Your Faceplate**

Shockwave stood in the middle of a cybertronian baseball field, wearing a black baseball uniform with the purple symbol of the decepticon in the middle. He prepared to throw the ball at the hitter. He corrected his hat the best he could, with his antennas on the way.

The hitter was Blurr, wearing the blue uniform with the red symbol of the autobot on the middle of it.

"Hello every cybertronian. This is your commentator Rattrap. We are back from the commercial break and it seems like both the pitcher and hitter had a few cramps for standing still for the time of the break. This is the final pitch everyone. The scores are 3 to 3, Blurr is the only one who can score a point if he makes a homerun. There is currently three balls, two strikes and two outs. So, this is the autobots final chance to win this match."

Shockwave prepared to pitch, "You autobots lost!" before throwing the ball.

"I can't believe his throw. The ball is coming at the hitter at an incredible speed. The ball is spinning as it dropped faster than anticipated! Can Blurr hit it?"

Shockwave commented, "It would have been more logical to be a description rather than a dialogue."

"Blurr prepare to swing and hit the ball!" Rattrap yelled in excitement.

The ball spun on the bat for a few nano clicks before it was sent back. The ball never went in the air, but came strait in the faceplate of Shockwave. The cybertronian painfully yelled as the ball spun on his faceplate and used it.

Then Shockwave screamed as he was thrown backward with the ball still spinning on his face plate and pierced the wall of the stadium behind him, to disappear in the horizon.

No one said anything for many nano clicks.

"Is that a homerun?" Blurr asked before he started running.

No one was sure if Shockwave caught it or not, as he wouldn't be seen for a long time, until Starscream saw him stuck at the top of the highest Vos tower, with the ball in his glove.

Shockwave said one small sentence before falling into stasis, "Decepticons… won."

* * *

 **Loading**

Shockwave and Blurr walked in a long corridor of an underground facility. Shockwave grabbed the shoulder plates of his companion and pulled him behind a wall.

"Shut. This is the boss room. Entering in there without thinking is going to offline us. That means that we will have to start the facility again," Shockwave warned him.

Blurr opened a holographic screen and replied, "Shockwave. We have been grinding for a while and we saved after grinding. We are a little over leveled for now. There is no problem."

Shockwave did the same, "You are logically right. Our stats are high and we are all full. Let's go fight the boss."

They walked in the long corridor and reached a door. They opened and entered in there.

 _Now loading…_

It was a black background with the white silhouette of Blurr and Shockwave walking side by side.

 _Did you know that Shockwave is much bigger than Blurr? That means that you can use him as a shield to protect Blurr from damage._

The loading continued for a while. Eventually, Shockwave and Blurr grumbled in impatience.

"What's taking so long? It should have finished loading already!" Blurr yelled.

Shockwave sighed loudly, "The game bugged."

"So… we have to go through that underground facility again! There is worth an hour of puzzles and fight to reach the boss!" Blurr yelled.

Shockwave said, "I'm sorry dear readers, but you won't reach the end of this short. Let's move on to the last shots of this page."

"This sucks. It would have been an epic fight!" Blurr yelled in frustration.

* * *

 **Check-Up**

Ratchet was a mech with white and red paint. He had a large chestplate despite his smaller size. He had a gray face and blue optics.

He observed Shockwave who had a big bump on the middle of his face plate. He looked at it closely and asked, "How did you had such a wound? You have lost a lot of oil inside your faceplate and you could have fried your circuitry! Why did you wait for so long to get treated?"

Shockwave didn't reply. When Ratchet grabbed his hatchet, the cybertronian replied, "I was stuck in a wall of the highest building of Vos city after I was hit by a ball struck by Blurr."

Ratchet gave him a suspicious gaze, before putting his servo on his faceplate, "That is one of the worst lie I ever heard. You are someone logical Shockwave. Saying such obvious lies doesn't work."

Shockwave sighed loudly when he replied, "But it's the true. Ask Rattrap or Blurr. They will tell you the same thing!"

Ratchet grumbled in annoyance, "You could have say it was Lugnut. I would have believed you."

"Just read the short In Your Faceplate. It's in this page and you'll know what happened!" Shockwave almost begged.

Ratchet put Shockwave in stasis and grumbled, "You are losing your processor. I'll fix you soon enough," he snickered, "Blurr couldn't do it."

* * *

Blurr waved at the readers and said, "This is the end of this one-shots wound. We hope you are appreciating. Shockwave has to recover from his wounds. As for the short story, it's currently reaching 2000 words. It's pretty much 25% out of it."


End file.
